


Resident Evil: A New Breed Chapter 1

by Lokiiish



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiish/pseuds/Lokiiish
Summary: Not sure what to put here so..ENJOY!





	1. Resident Evl: A New Breed Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only writing for hobby guys so I am sorry if there is major spelling grammar and just other stuff that don't make since?  
> This story can also be found at my deviantART TechniZOMBIE  
> Characters belong to my friend Whitney and myself.
> 
> RE Characters..obviously Capcom lol

Dakota sighed walking to the BSAA headquarters, dreading the day completely already.

First she had a dream about “them”, Slept over two hours past her alarm then to top it all off her car refused to start, making her even more late then she was already was just by walking.

“Could this day get any worst?” she thought out loud.

“Oh hey! Look! The rumors are true! The BSAA have Zombie Girl with them to keep her in check.” a kid around Dakota's age said out loud to the rest of the group they was with.

Dakota frowned a bit before opening the door and walking in, watching her feet and drowning out what was said by her own thoughts before running into something solid and landing on her bum with a “thud”

“the hell did I just hit?' she thought not noticing what she hit was talking to her until she seen a hand offering her help up.

“you should really watch where you're going Kota. Next person you could run into wont be so nice and forgiving..”

She took the hand for help up, mumbling “Sorry Chris..”

Chris looked at a very down Dakota and frowned “You shouldn't let what they say get to you Kota.”

“Yeah I know.. Just hard to get away from them when I swear they are stalking me..” Dakota looked away from the ground and brushed herself then smiled up at the man she has known half of her life.

“I'm fine now Chris, Thanks for helping me up...Again..”

Chris chuckled to himself a bit and nodded “Try not to torment your teammate to much today, Okay? I swear piers is going to start World War Three in the office..”

Dakota blinks a few times then smirks “Like he'd win anyway. The only thing he's good at is looking cute!”  
Chris stops and looks at Dakota “Wha-” before getting a chance to say anything she darts past him saying “ I don't know what you are talking about!”

Chris sighs, shakes his head and follows her.

 

-Two hours later-

Dakota sighs reading some of the paperwork

“Well, the reports looks fine. Boring read but they look about right.”

Dakota reaches over and grabs a folder and adds the reports she had to “proof read” back to the finished filing Cabinet.

“Hey Kota, when your done there training is up.”

“Alright Chris, be there in a second!”

“Okay, see you there.”

Dakota stands up and walks over to the training arena and takes a deep breath.

“Here goes nothing..”

 

-In the training arena-

 

Dakota just finishes turning around one corner and takes out the fake hostile with a head shot and moves up more with Piers not far behind her.  
Piers motions her to go and follows her lead. Not realizing how lose the ground is under her Dakota slips and lands hard on her back, knocking the wind out of her.

“Dam-” she gets landed on by Piers and freezes when she noticed their lips touching.

Piers looks at her shocked before pulling away.

“I'm pretty sure if you guys wanted to get to know each others bodies, you could of gone to the hallway closet.”

Dakota eyes widen up and jumps up stuttering and blushing with a blushing Piers looking the other way. “N-not what it l-looks like. I-i tripped.”

Chris smirked and walks away “ Looks like you two were enjoying it to me. I told you Kota to watch where you are walking.”

Dakota leans down and grabs her gun before hearing “Training is done for the day. Great job everyone.” and sighs walking to the exit in silence.

“ Hey Kota.. about the-”

“About what Piers..Nothing happened..” Dakota walks past him, not letting him say another word.

Dakota frowned a bit putting the gun up and looks down. “way to go Kota! Just fucked that up didn't you?” she says to herself closing her locker and leaves the room.

“Worst. Day. Ever.”

 

Dakota sighs sitting at her desk wondering if she wants to walk home or take the bus.

“walking will help to forget today.. taking the bus will be faster then that..”

Dakota groans and hits her head on her desk.

“Car not wanting to work today?”

“no it refuses. Please go away and leave me to die in my own misery Piers.”

“why don't you just let me drive you back?”

She sits in silence for a few seconds then surrenders her stubbornness for the night.

“Fine.”

 

-In the car-

Piers glances at Dakota, starring out her window and smiles to himself.

“what are you smiling about?”

“Nothing, if I knew kissing you would make you shut up I'd do it a long time ago.”

Dakota growls at him and huffs.

“oh come on. It wasn't that bad.”

She looked up blushing then at him, glaring.

“I tripped.”

“You enjoyed it.”

“I did not!. I tripped!”

“Bullshit, If you didn't like it you'd push me off.”

“Not like you'd enjoy it anyway...”

Piers glances at her then frowns a bit whispering “You don't know that.”

Dakota frowns when the car comes to a stop. She sighs and opens the door, getting out. “Thanks for the ride Piers.”

“yeah..”

Dakota looks down, biting her lip and closes the door, walking to her apartment door and unlocks it, walking in and closing the door behind her.

Piers watches her walk to her door and frowns “Should of said something...” and drives away.

 

-Next day-

 

Dakota was spinning in her chair awaiting the news about her first mission from Chris when she looked at a overly bored Piers going through paperwork and list of names.  
She smiled and threw a ball of paper at him and growls when it past him by inches. Crumbling another piece of paper and throwing it at him knocking the side of his head.

Dakota giggled when a pen hit her nose causing her to yelp. Piers laughed and went back to work.

-Minute later-

“So be ready to leave tomorrow night.”

Everyone nodded but Dakota she just sat in silence not ready for tomorrow at all.

 

-Next Night -

 

Dakota sat in the plane wondering what the hostiles were like and zoning out what the others were talking about.

“So, Captain. What's with you and Kota?”

“Yeah! Is there something going on between you two?”

Piers sat in silence listening to what the others were talking about and watching a very quiet Dakota, wondering if he should say something to her about the other day.

Chris blinked a bit and looked at Dakota who was still spacing out “ I found her when she was seven years old.”

“What do you mean you “Found Her”?”

“Back when I was still in the S.T.A.R.S, when had the Raccoon City insteadent Her parents house was on the block I was on. I thought I heard crying so I went in to help only to find her..Sitting next to her parents who already turned.”

Everybody went silence then Piers spoke “What happened?”

“ I thought they attacked her and that's why she was crying.. I was wrong.”

“Wait..what do you mean?”

“well, she ended up stepping on a nail. And when I walked in I startled all three of them and a very scared Kota ran past the zombies. Not even being bitten, scratched or chased. They went after me instead..protecting her.”

“How..”

“I don't know myself...they must have been still clinging to their human selves and thought I was going to hurt her.”

“W-what happened after they saw you?..”

“ I did what I normally do when zombies come after me. I kill them.” Chris looked at Dakota who was still spacing out.

“What about Kota?..” Piers asked with somewhat of a sad tone.

“ Took me three months to earn her trust. When I could get her to trust me and tell her everything was okay and that I wasn't going to let anything happen to her I took her in as my own.”

A soldier looked up “So, she's like your daughter?”

Chris chuckled at the comment and looked over “ I guess. If that's what you can call it.”

The plane started to land and Dakota looked up and noticed Piers looking at her then looked away.

“why was he looking at me?” She thought before watching the back of the plane open up to let the soldiers out.

“Secure the area!”

Dakota looked outside wondering if anyone was even around.

“Area is secure Captain.”

“Copy”

Dakota looked over at Chris awaiting what to do next.

“Okay. Piers, Kota follow me.”

Piers and Dakota both nodded and followed Chris to a building

“Kota stay out her and be on watch. If anything comes at you, fire and we will come help you as well.”

“But”

“Kota..”

“But Chris”

“Kota. Stay. Out. Here. It'll be safer out here then in there.”

Dakota growls before giving in “Fine!” she turns around and keeps and eye out while the others go inside the building, leaving her out side.

“I hate alley ways...”

-Hours later-

 

"How long have we been down here?"

"Who knows, my watched died about five minutes ago." They answered back while trying the get their lighter to work," Piece of junk." Looking over towards their recently and painful new companion," Why do you keep looking up?"

Dakota turns around," maybe someone will walk by and hear us."

" Or maybe who or what every left this nice pit will come back and finish the job."

" Why do you always assume the worst Remy?"

Remy tilts her head to the side," Was raised that way. Like not trusting people in uniforms." She finally gets her lighter to lighter to work," About damn time." and lights her cigarette.

Dakota glares," You know smoking bad for you."

"So does stress Dakota." Remy points it at her.

Dakota scrunches her nose at the smell," How much longer is it going to take for your brothers to get here?"

Remy raises an eyebrow," What's the rush? Got a hot date that you don't want to late for?"

Dakota huffs at the comment," No, I need to report."

" Oh I see." Remy sarcastically replied.

" What is that suppose to mean?"

Remy laughs a little," You need to learn how to relax, instead of shooting everything that moves."

Dakota once again huffs then begins to think over what had happen over the pass two hours.

\- two hours earlier-

A miffed Dakota stands out in the cold alley.

" I don't understand why I had to stand out her." She growls while shivering.

Then there was aloud crashing sound that came from her right.

" Uh?" Dakota turns towards the sound to see someone come flying out and slides on their back towards her." Hey!" she runs over and kneels down," Are you okay?"

" Oh ouch." they winced while sitting up and rubbing their head," Note to self, don't take on a large beast like that again." looking up quickly," Ah hell!" The quickly jump up and takes off down the alley.

Dakota blinks while watching them run away before turning around shouting at her," OI! Are you an idiot? Run!"

She blink then turns around to see the large monster that they was speaking of." Oh man.." quickly getting to her feet and follows the stranger," What did you do to piss it off!?!?"

" I didn't! I was just walking by and the damn thing pop up!."

They both round the next corner and down the alley. Weaving between boxes and trash cans they come to a wall.

"Shit." The stranger hissed.

" Now what?"

" That's not a major jump I reckoned. Can you climb?" They asked while walking over to the walk getting ready to pull themselves up it.

" Yes but do you .." she turns around to see the monster walking up on them," COME ON!"

The stranger jumped up and pulls themselves up. Reaching down to help Dakota up after. As the monster leaped toward them, they both jump down.

When they landed on the other side, Dakota leans a bit forward trying to get her heart to stop racing while the other laughs lightly.

" Again note to self, Curse Erich out when this is done and I am back home."

" I hope..I don't get in trouble for leaving" Dakota said while standing right up again.

The ground began to creak then gives way out from under them.

" WHOA!" They both yelled and they tumbled to the ground hard, knocking the air out of them.

\- five minutes later-

Dakota mumbles while slowly opening her eyes and staring up at the gaping hole.

"Ah I see you are finally awake now."

" Huh?" she looks over to see the stranger sitting on some rumble," What happened?"

They point up," Damn ground gave out on us."

Dakota sits up and stares at this person sitting there. Realizing this was the first time she had gotten a better look at them," Who are you?"

They sighed before smirking," Who me? Just call me Remy,you?"

" I'm Dakota from the," She quickly stops when Remy had cut her off.

" I only asked for your name, not your job title." Remy huffed while rummaging in her bag," Where the heck it is?"

Dakota leans to the side trying to watch what she was doing.

" HA!" She laughed while dropping her bag on the ground and leans against the rumble," There you are you little bugger."

Dakota squints her eyes to get a look at what was in her hand," CIGARETTES! I thought you was grabbing something the can get us out of here."

Remy once again smirks at her," Nah, I'll leave that for you to do since you're the one that suppose to be helping others out."

She huffs and reaches for her radio then turns to realized it was missing," Where is it?"

Remy tilts her head at the now freaking out Dakota," What's the matter now?"

" I can't find my...." She stop mid-sentence once more remembering that she had set it down while waiting," Damn my..." she mumbled the last part of the sentence.

Remy blinks before bursting into laughter," Man are you new to the job or what?"

Dakota glares at her," I wasn't expecting that damn thing to pop out of no where! It was suppose to be a safe zone."

" There is no such thing as a safe zone. Only less dangerous ones, even then you may end up dead."

Before she could make a comment a loud scream coming from the bag caught her attention. Remy flinches then growls," Damn you brother." she cursed while fishing the phone out of the bag to answered it," When the hell did you get a hold of my phone Kaleb?"

Someone on the other line laughed loudly before answering back in a different language that Dakota couldn't make out.

Remy snarls at them," Hey, I need Fair to trace my phone."

"Why?"

" I had a run in with some trouble and you idiots took my only rope."

" Yeah yeah, give us five minutes."

Remy hanged up the phone, sighing while shoving the phone into her pocket.

Dakota looks at her," What are you sighing about? Isn't that a good thing that they are coming?"

Remy looks over at her," By my brother's definition of five minutes is like two hours."

Dakota stares at her dumbfounded," Please tell me you are joking about that."

" I wish! One time they jammed the door and left, leaving me stuck in the damn closet. If Fairlee hadn't come along I'm sure I would have been there all night!"

Dakota bites her lip trying not to laugh," How many brothers do you have?"

"Twelve"

" Wait..What?"

" Yep I have twelve older brothers."

" Jeez your parents must have been wanting a daughter to keep trying."

Remy shrugs," Don't know my folks."

Dakota tilts her head," I don't..."

" I'm adopted, like my brothers. I was little when they up and left. Erich found and adopted me into his family."

" Oh."

"You?"

" Ah.. I don't really talk about my family much."

" Bad childhood?"

" No, it was normal middle class life. I just don't talk to them that much any more after I finish my schooling." Dakota looks down, knowing it was a lie about not talking to them how her life was.

" Ah I see," Remy smiles," Since we are on the topic of sharing. How did you fall into the suits?"

"Suits?"

Remy points to her outfit.

" Oh. I kinda stumbled into it."

Remy laughs loudly," No one just stumbles into anything. But hey if you don't want to share it. That's fine by me as well."

Dakota huffs," I didn't mean that.." sighs a bit," It's not like we are going to be friends after this once we get out of here."

Remy's smile fades and looks back up at the hole," Your right but we need to make the time fly before the idiots get here. But if you want to be quiet that's fine too."

They remained quiet when Remy's phone once again goes off with a different ringtone. Remy slides her phone out a little to read the ID then shoves it back into her pocket.

" Aren't you going to answer that?" Dakota asked.

" It's just a text message from someone not important. That's all don't worry about it."

This had caught Dakota's attention and decide to push for more information," Oh? You seem a little mad when you saw the name. What is it your ex?" she laughs.

" Actually, yes it was my ex. If that's what you want to call him."

Dakota blinks," Okay then. What do you call him then?"

Remy shrugs while looking back at her," Just a guy that we have some common interest in stuff."

Dakota starts to laugh," That's a mouthful. Why is that?"

" Three words." holds up three fingers," Over.Protective.Erich."she smirks," He found out I was seeing this guy. Threatens to take him out the old-school fashion."

" Dare I ask?"

" No, it's best not to. The old man is rather old fashion when it comes to brings someone over to meet the family. I'm still trying to figure out how my older brothers found their wives."

Dakota starts to laugh as well as Remy," So now what?"

Remy looks down at her watch," Well I think we wasted about an hour here. I'm sure we can kill another hour."

Dakota stands up and walks around the small area. Remy sighs closing her eyes.

" What about you?" Remy asked.

" What about me?" Dakota looks at her.

She opens her eyes," You got more information on me, I think it's only fair if you share as well."

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

" Well since your so interested in my love life. How about you, got some eyes on someone?"

Dakota tense up and quickly looks away," No."

Remy smirks while leaning forward," Oh that was a quick answer. Sure you don't want to rethink it?"

Dakota huffs," No I don't."

Remy lightly laughs," Positive on that?"

" Yes I am sure!"

"Okay okay there is no need to shout."

" Then lets sit in silence."

Remy shrugs," Very well."

-With Chris and Piers-

Chris finishes searching the last room when feeling the ground shake and hearing a monster growl a bit. “Piers! What's going on?”

“Something just ran by the alleyway chasing after somethin-” Pier's eyes widen and darts down stairs hoping Kota was okay with a worried Chris not far behind

Piers opens the door running out ready to shoot while Chris looks around, also ready to fire.

“I don't see Kota...”

“Something must of caught her off guard. Her radio is still her...along with her gun...”

Piers paused when he hear what Chris just said and looked at him.

 

-Present time-

Dakota sighs once more before looking over to the relaxing Remy, "Yes there might be someone."

"Hm?" Remy looks at her," Did you say something?"

" I said there might be someone I might have a crush on."

" See was that so hard?"

" Yeah yeah."

Remy looks up," Let me guess, you are unsure what to make of this attraction," holds up her hand to stop Dakota from interrupting," That and you are unsure if said person does feel the same way?"

" For someone that doesn't call her ex an ex you sure know how to hit the nail on the head."

" Not that hard. Thing of that manner are such a cliche."

" I will agree on you with that one."

" Those idiots should have been here by now." Remy shakes her head," Kaleb must be the one leading the way. That guy would get lost in a paper bag if someone put it on his head."

" Is he that dumb?"

" Sometimes," Remy tilts her head," He has a very short attention span when out in the field. If you compare him to his brother, he's an idiot."

" You must love them to put up with all that."

" Must be, that or I would have strangled all of them years ago."

" Ohh Abbeygail." Someone from above sang.

" Ah hell." Remy hangs her head.

" Abbeygail?" Dakota looks over at her," That's your name?"

Remy stands up and shouts," Oi jerk what took you so long?"

Dakota looks up to see a man that looks around Remy's age with short black and green tipped hair with a big grin on his face. When another pop up next to him, looks like the first but with dark red hair.

" Sorry about that Remy, Kaleb got distracted by the shiny stuff again."

" Hey!" Kaleb shouts at his twin.

" It's fine Sean. You think you can get us out of here?"

" In a minute sis, Micah had to find a new rope since the other one broke while Fair stayed behind to fix the jeep."

"It's still not fix?" Remy asked.

" Hey! Who's the suit?" Kaleb appeared once again while pointing down at her.

Remy sighs," It's rude to point. This is Dakota."

Sean smacked Kaleb in the back in the head," There are a few of them running about. Had a few run ins with two."

Kaleb growl at him before leaning in. Remy growls at him," Are you that stupid? Don't get to close to the edge unless you want to fall."

" Sorry Abbey." he laughs.

" You are dead! You hear me? Dead!"

" Did someone run out of her happy smokes?"

"Kaleb knock it off." A new voice scolded him.

A man in his early thirty with dirty blond hair leans forward," We'll get you and your friend out in a minute."

" My hero." Remy laughs.

Dakota raises an eyebrow while pointing," Which one was that?"

Remy looks back at her," That's Micah. He's more or less the leader or the group."

" He helps me with keeping this one in line." Sean said while pointing towards the new missing Kaleb.

"Alright girls," Micah leans in after knotting the rope to something and throwing the rope end down to them," Test out your rope skills sis."

Remy scrunches her nose," Oh sure test the lack of upper muscles that I'm suppose to have." She starts making her way up the rope then pulls herself out when reaching the top.

Dakota holds on the rope with one hand," Well here goes nothing." She pulls herself up the rope. Reaching the edge when a hand reaches out, grabbing her arm, slightly freaking her out.

" So what are you going to do with this Remy?" Micah asked while hoisting Dakota up and to her feet.

Remy looks over her shoulder," Let her use one of the cellphones to call her friends. Since I did kinda get her into trouble by accident."

Micah nods while reaching into his pocket and pulling out the cellphone. Handing over to Dakota," You can call while we walk. We are on a limited time here." He turns and leads the group away.

Dakota blinks while looking at the phone in hand," Thank you." she starts dialing out.

" Don't thank me. That should go to me sister." He looks over his shoulder," Normally we don't help outsiders."

Remy motions her to follow them. She sighs then remembers that the phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

" Oh!" She quickly bring the phone to her ear," Captain? It's me Dakota."

"Kota? Where the hell did you go?"

Dakota flinches," SORRY! Something came up and I ended up in a pit. I just finally got out of there."

"Where are you at?"

" Er..." she looks at Remy, who just shrugs," That's a good question."

Remy points in front of them," Tell them to meet you at the old burnt school on the west side of town."

" I'll be at the school on the west side. Meet me there okay?"

" Wait Da..."

" Hello?" She looks at the phone," No Signal." She said while handing Remy the phone. Who passed it up to Sean, then in turn passes it up to Micah. " So why there?"

" It's because that where the jeep is at." Kaleb answered.

" We would have been long gone before any of you got here is someone knew how to drive properly." Sean said while glaring at his brother.

Remy shakes her head at them as Dakota watches them quietly. Micah turns around silencing their bickering.

They had come up an open area in front of the beat up,burnt school. Dakota looks around until her eyes land on a beat up jeep with a man, wearing a bandana leans under the hood.

" About time you guys show," He steps back closing the hood while fixing his glass with the other hand," up... Who is this?"

Kaleb pop up behind Dakota, placing his hands on her shoulders," This is Remy's new friend. Think we can keep her?"

Dakota felt a little uneasy being surrounded by them. Remy pushes off Kaleb and away from her.

" How much longer until it's fixed?" Micah asked.

" Just a few more patches and she should hold up to get of where we need to go." He points at Kaleb," That is the last time I let you drive my poor jeep Kaleb!"

" Aw come on Fairlee, it wasn't that bad."

" You nearly crashed into something three times! Not to mention almost flipping it six times!" He shouts back.

Remy took the chance and rescue Dakota from the destructive Kaleb. They both move away from the group and found a undamaged bench. Dakota sits down on it as Remy sits herself on the ground.

" Are they always like that?"

" Sadly yes. Fair normally never lets Mr. Marbles for brains near his babies. Micah didn't want to hear him complaining about it I guess."

" I see." She mumbled," Wonder how long it's going to take them to get here."

Remy shrugs," Don't know, but soon as the jeep is fixed we're heading out. No offense, but suits don't really like us that much."

"You? Why?"

Remy laughs," Just ask your captain. I'm sure he'll tell you."

"Remy!" They both look over,seeing Fairlee standing there," The jeep is fix, lets get going."

"Just as well. Looks like her friends are here."

" What?" Dakota looks up and sees two familiar men walking up.

Remy stands up,dusting off her pants," So this is where we go different ways."

" I guess so." Dakota turns to look at her and is taken back.

" What never gave someone a hand shake before?" Remy smiles with her right hand out.

Dakota laughs a little and shakes her hand. Remy looks at the two unknown men that was standing next to Dakota. Smiling still, she turns around and waves," Later kid! May we never cross paths again you trouble maker!"

Dakota laugh even more. The older of the two looks down at her," Who are they?"

" The nice people that helped me out of the pit Chris."

"Hm, they must be having a good day then. Normal mercenaries don't help others without asking for something in return."

She blinks at the two men walk away, turning to see the jeep was gone. She stuffs her hands into her jacket pockets when her hand brush against paper.

" Hm?" she pulls out a bright green folded paper,"When..." Opening it and starts to read.

" Hey should give him a chance to express those feelings he might have. P.S. Here's my number if you run into trouble again. Laters. R.H."

She looks at the bottom of the number with a series of numbers written out for her.

" Hey Kota are you just going to stand there all day?"

" Oh shut up Piers." She snapped while running after them.

 

-With Remy-

Micah looks back at the spacing Remy through the rear view mirror," You know this could cause us trouble Remy."

" It could, or it will help us out in the long haul."

Micah sighs lightly," Very well, but you are going to be the one to explain this to the old man."

" That's fine." She said when he phone went off," The signal is back." pulling the phone out.

Seeing it was another text message. Opening it thinking it was Dakota, she begins to smile to herself after seeing who it really was.

" Hey where are you? Just got into town."

Remy laughs lightly and mumbles," Such an idiot."then while shaking her head a bit, text them back.

" Who was that?" Kaleb asked while leaning over Sean, trying to reach for the phone.

" None of your business Kaleb." She answered him sticking the phone in her bra. and away from his grabbing hand.

Sean pushes Kaleb back into his seat and issues out threats towards him. Kaleb tries defending himself with Micah jumps into it.

" Sit down and shut up!" Micah growls.

"Why can't you get her to answer my question?" Kaleb whines.

"Something are best left alone." He answers.

" Idiots." Remy mumbles, reaching for the phone again.

Not knowing the number right away, she open the text and reads.

" Thanks for not leaving me in the pit."

Remy texts back," You're welcome kid."

 

-back with Dakota-

Dakota smiled at the text from Remy and looked up seeing a much annoyed and slightly pissed off Piers “Uhm....Hi?”

“Who the hell leaves everything they need to get a hold of their team behind!”

Dakota flinched at the angry Piers “I'm sorry..”

“And leaving your gun!”

“ I SAID I WAS SORRY!”

Piers shook his head turning around. “Knew we should of left you back home.”

Dakota stopped and frowned, looking down. “I-...”

“Don't take it to heart, Kota. You had him really worried. Along with me. Piers cares a lot about you and it scared him when we came out and you weren't there.”

Dakota looks up feeling even more worst then before.

Chris put his hand on her shoulder and smiled softly at her “Let's go back to the base.”  
Dakota nodded and followed watching Piers walk a head of them.

 

-Back home-

Dakota was trying to think of what to say to Piers but whenever she would try to say it never came out right in her head. She sighed before taking a deep breath and saying “Just going to have to talk to him..”

Dakota walks up to Piers door and knocks on it waiting for an answer.  
She was about to turn around when the door opened and a surprised Piers was looking at her.

“What are you doing here?”

“ I w-wanted to talk to you..”

Piers blinks and looks at her “ About what?”

“What happened on the mission”

Piers sighed feeling a little irritated being reminded about what happened “What about it?”

Dakota gulped a bit feeling Piers' annoyance more then before. She starts stuttering trying to find the right words. “ I-i'm sorry f-for what h-happened. And i-” Dakota looked up as it started to rain “Really...”

Piers lightly chuckled and looked at her “Why don't you come in?”

Dakota blinked a few times before nodding “That'd be nice since my clothes are already soaked.” She lightly laughed and walked in to Piers' house.

Piers closed the door behind her and started laughing “you weren't joking when you said you clothes were soaked.”

Dakota blinked and looked down “ Only was out there for a minute also...”

Piers shook his head chuckling a bit “let me get you some dry clothes.”

“W-what you don't have too Piers.”

“I know. But I don't want you getting sick either Kota.”

Dakota started blushing and looked away “Thanks..”

 

Piers came back with a t-shirt and some shorts “Ah, I don't know if the shorts will fit..but I guess we will find out” he laughed lightly watching Dakota look at the shorts.

“ You're only looking forward to yours shorts falling off.” She glares at him

Piers smirks “You're welcome to just wear the shirt if it makes you feel better”

Before Dakota had a chance to protest she started to shiver and ran to his bathroom and gets changed.

Dakota walks back out after 5 minutes looking down at Piers' clothes she had on “ I think I am swimming more then wearing them” she looks up to see Piers staring at her quietly.

“Piers?...”

“....”

“Piers!”

“Huh? Oh uhm..” he blushes and looks away “They look good on you..”

Dakota blushes after that comment and looks down, whispering “Thanks”

 

Piers looks at the couch “Er..you wanted to talk?”

Dakota blinks and coughs a bit “ Uhm..yeah.. I just wanted to say I was sorry for scaring you and that you don't have to wo-” she get's cut off by Piers' finger on her lips and ends up blushing more.

“Just..don't do that again..okay?” Piers looks at her, stroking his thumb against her bottom lip.

“o-okay..” She gulps and looks up at him

“W-why are you smiling at me like that..a-and why are you lookin' at me l-like that?”

Piers snickers and leans closer and stops to where their lips are just inches apart “ No reason.. you just look beautiful right now.”

Dakota starts having a mini panic attack when he slides his hand down her arm “ You freak out so easily.” He laughs a bit and pulls away leaving a very shocked and confused Dakota sitting on the couch.


	2. Resident Evil: A New Breed Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here..so..yeah

6:25am -

A sound asleep Dakota jumps and groans at the unusually loud land-line going off.

“Go away.”

The ringing continues.

Dakota growls throwing a pillow at the phone, knocking it out and off the wall.

“Mmm..Silence..”

-Down stairs-

The front door unlocks and gently opens for the unwanted visitor, then closes quietly behind them as they walk in.

“Hmm..”

The stranger walks up the stairs to Dakota's room and opens the door.

“Ha, she still looks innocent while she sleeps.”

Dakota darts up, grabbing the nearest object, ready to do some damage.

“Whoa! Easy there tiger. You didn't pick up your cell or land-line so I got worried you'd be late again. Please don't hit me with the pillow..”

Dakota growls and falls back on her bed “Why do you have a key again Chris?”

Chris walked over and sat on the edge of the bed “Because you wanted to make sure you're not late anymore. And I bought you that car outside.”

“Buying the car was one thing, using the fact that you don't trust Lil 'ol Kota by herself is another thing.”

“Not my fault I worry about you.”

“Overly Protective.”

Chris snickered “I'm allowed to. You are my li-”

Dakota cuts him off and yells “OVERLY. PROTECTIVE. FATHER!”

Chris starts laughing and puts his hands up “Okay. I give. You win.”

Dakota huffs “Good.”

“Be at work in an hour.”

“Fine..”

Chris gets up after ruffling her hair a bit and walks out.

“Asshole.”

 

7:30am -

 

Dakota mumbles curse words as she pulls in and huffs putting her car in park.

“To fucking early..”

Dakota sighs and gets out of the car, shutting the door and locks it behind her.

“Meh! Note to self: Kick Chris' ass when I see him!”

Dakota slowly makes her way in the building and yawns sitting at her desk, rubbing her head.

“well don't you look like a bucket of sunshine.”

“Fuck. Off”

“Feisty today aren't we? I like it.”

“Shut up Piers!”

Piers chuckles lightly at the annoyed Dakota and goes back to his desk.

“Feisty looks good on you. It's sexy.”

Dakota snarls and throws a stapler at Piers.

Piers dodges the flying stapler and looks at her “Shit..”

She smiles proudly before winking at him “Next one wont miss and it will be much lower.”

Piers gulps a bit then snickers “But you like them to much to harm them.”

Dakota looks at him “Please, the only thing he's good for is your hand while you watch porn.”

Someone in the other booth looks at them “Oooo Piers. I think she wins on that one.”

“Oh fuck you.”

Dakota smirks before blowing a kiss to Piers “Better luck next time.”

Piers sighs in defeat and goes back to paper work, mumbling.

Lunch -

 

Dakota sighs closing her eyes, eating her granola bar.

“Mmm..Food.”

Piers looked at her and laughed lightly “You look like you're enjoying yourself there.”

“Maybe, maybe not. I'd be enjoying myself more if you was over here with me..”

Piers blinked a few times then smiled “ That's right. You don't like sitting alone.”

Dakota huffed slightly “It makes me feel weird.”

Piers chuckled lightly and sat next to her “Better?” He takes a bite out of his sandwich.

Dakota smiles and nods happily.

 

Practice -

 

Dakota huffed a bit after missing her target for the fifth time.

“I really think this gun just don't like me..”

“you're just not used to it. That's all.”

Dakota looked over at Piers, who was finished.

“Or..I'm just lame and the gun refuses to like me.”

Piers looked at her “Kota, we just had you switch weapons yesterday. You'll get it.”

She mocked him and sighed turning around, taking aim.

“Hmm...”

Dakota was about to fire when a body pressed against hers and hands was helping her with the gun.

“A-ah. What a-are you doing?”

“Helping you take aim better.”

Dakota blinked and glanced at him “O-oh okay.”

Piers positions the gun with her hands underneath his then whispers “Fire”

Taking a deep breath, Dakota pulls the trigger, hitting the target in the head.

“Yay!”

Piers chuckled and places a small kiss on her shoulder. “Good job.” then blushes a bit realizing what he just did.

Dakota turns around and looks at a blushing Piers and snickers “Awh, you look so cute when you're blushing.” She places her hands on his chest, pressing her body against his.

Piers starts blushing more at the comment and the sudden closeness, trying not to make eye contact.

Dakota smiles sweetly before giving him a peck on the cheek. “You are too easy.”

Piers growled before walking away, mumbling very colorful curse words.

 

Three days later -

Dakota smiled softly to herself enjoying the calmness of the park when her phone went off.

“Mmm..Go away.” Dakota mumbles pulling out her phone and reads the text from a recently required new friend.

“Oi! You want to come visit my family and I for a few in Germany?”

Dakota blinks for a few then replies “Sure! I'll just have to talk to Chris about a Vacation then all should be good.”

“Perfect! Let me know what that boss-man of yours says.”

“Sure thing.”

Dakota puts her phone back into her pocket and closed her eyes. Going back to the calming silence before heading to her house.

Two hours later -

 

“So..you want to go to Germany to visit your friend and her family?”

“Yep! I shouldn't be gone longer then a week and I'll work overtime to make up for the days off.”

Chris sighed heavily and looked at Dakota, who was smiling innocently at him.

“I promise.” Dakota gives him a bit of puppy eyes.

“Don't you- Fine!” Chris turned away from the puppy eyes Dakota was giving him.

Dakota squeaked and jumped on him, hugging him tightly “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Chris smiled and hugged her back “No problem, we will miss you while you're gone.”

“I'm sure Piers will miss me..Probably miss me back in Germany so he doesn't have to see me.” She glares then smiles “I'll miss you too Chris.”

“please don't get into any trouble will ya?”

“I'll try not too.”

 

Next Day -

 

“You are really leaving..to go spend a week with Mercenaries..hope you get soled to the black market.”

Dakota growled and threw a book at him “You're just mad I'm leaving and you stuck in the office while I enjoy the company of some rather great looking guy and not you.”

Piers twitched a bit at the last part of the comment and thinks to himself. “If anyone touches you, I'll skin them alive and drag your ass back home.”

“Whatever. Enjoy your stupid vacation..”

Dakota blinked for a second before smiling in victory. “I will Piers, Oh I will.” She turns around and says the rest of her bye's to everyone then heads for the doors.

 

Chris laughed after watching a fuming Piers, mad at the fact that Dakota was going to be around other guys and he can't do anything about it.

“If you are so against her leaving, Why don't you tell her you want her to stay?”

“Like she'd even listen to me! And I'm not against her leaving.. I'm just..” Piers looks away annoyed with himself now.

Chris raises a brow at Piers. “You're Just?”

“Nothing..”

“Piers..”

“I don't want her to forget about me..that's all..” Piers looks down and kicks the ground a bit “ And she has Duties here in the office and she's abandoning her job for fun.”

Chris chuckled lightly before placing a hand on his shoulder “ You and Kota feel the same way about each other and nothing or no one is going to change that. You two just gotta let those feelings known to each other before it's to late.” Chris grinned “And plus! I'm sure you wouldn't mind watching over her work while she's gone. She'll just owe you.”

Piers twitched then sighed in defeat and nodded “Yeah..”

“Cheer up! Let's go out to the bar later to get ya feeling well. Shall we?” Chris grins widely.

“Ah, alright. Why not? What's the worst that could happen with drinking with the Captain?”

 

At the U.S Airport -

 

Dakota waits to board her flight, sending a message to her friend, Remy.

“Getting ready to board plane! I'll see you in a couple hours”

“Germany Airlines is ready to board”

Dakota looks up and grabs her bags, heading to the boarding area. “See you all in a week..”

 

Ten Minutes later -

 

Phone Rings*

Dakota blinks and pulls out her phone, looking at it “Piers? What did he want?” She thinks to herself and listens to the voicemail.

Static noices along with inaudiobal sounds*

“Hm...What?” Dakota blinks and hangs up her phone, putting it back into her pocket.

Plane takes off -

Dakota looks out the window and sighs softly “Hopefully it wont be to crazy of a vacation.” She slowly drifts off to sleep.

-With Chris and Piers-

Chris laughed at his drunk friend, who had face planted the table “Aha! You're only on your fourth drink and you're already slurring! The night just began Piers!” Chris laughed loudly, patting Piers Back.

“Kill me..now.” Piers sighed, looking at the overly loud man next to him. “Why are you so lou-” six more shots slid in front of him and Chris

“Why me?”

-Four hours later-

A very drunk Piers stares at his phone hoping for a reply back. After waiting ten minutes he sighs, regretting what he said.

“ould'nt of said..nything..”

 

-With Dakota-

Dakota blinks looking around for a familiar face, after exiting the plane.

“Uhmm..”

“You must be Kota?”

A very confused Dakota looked at the guy who was walking up to her. “Ah, Yeah?”

A light brunette smiled at her. “Long time no see.”

“Uhm, do I know you?” She blinks at him as he lowered his head

“It was briefly, I was fixing my jeep when Remy and you walked up.”

“OH! Fairlee was it?”

“You got it.”

Dakota smiled “Sorry about not remembering who you where..” Kota scratches her head a bit.

Fairlee waves her off “ No worries, It's been a long time anyway. Shall we go find my si-” Fairlee was cut off by a out of breath Remy.

“ I FOUND YOU!”

Dakota starts laughing at her “ Yep, you did.”

Remy smiles widely and hugs her tightly then snarls at Fairlee “You gave me the wrong station number!”

“No, I didn't. I said she'd be in the American airlines station 13.”

Remy twitches and huffed, turning her attention back to a laughing Dakota “Not funny Kota! I thought we missed your arrival!”

I would of called you” She giggles a bit following Remy and Fairlee to the car and to the house to meet everyone else.


End file.
